


Reunion

by flung0ut0fspace



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbians, Reunion Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flung0ut0fspace/pseuds/flung0ut0fspace
Summary: The class of 2019 returns for their ten-year high school reunion only for Amy and Hope to realize things may not be quite as over between them as they may have thought.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in many years! Loved this movie so much, felt like writing someting for it. Consider this fic wish fulfillment in the hopes that Olivia Wilde decides to make a Before Sunsent-style trilogy where we check in with these characters every few years. (also, much like the film itself, tons of swearing in this)

Ten years and they still hadn’t managed to fix that broken lefthand bank of bleachers, Amy thought as the cheerful bartender handed her a plastic cup of red wine. 

She sighed and sipped as she turned around to face the steadily filling high school reunion. Unsurprisingly, she had been among the first to arrive to show support for Molly.

“You know you think your tenure as class president ends at graduation but it’s easy to forget you have to deal with this shit for the rest of your fucking life every decade,” Molly complained as she approached the bar, quickly finishing the white wine waiting for her. 

“It really does look nice in here, though, Mol. Nicer than prom.”

“You mean the event planned by Nick whose theme, if I recall, was ‘Miami Ballers’? Yeah I fucking hope it’s nicer than that, Amy.”

“Touche.” 

Amy took in the really quite splendid decor. Twinkly blue lights everywhere, black tablecloths, a respectable DJ who was not Jared. For having slapped the event together in between California bar exam prep, Molly had a lot to be proud of. 

Amy and Molly made their way through the crowd to an empty tall table. Sizing up the room, it was interesting to see how ten years had changed some of their classmates completely, and others not at all. Theo had cut his hair to his shoulders and learned how to tuck in a shirt. Tanner dressed in an obviously expensive suit, the closest to a celebrity in their class as a successful professional athlete. 

George mingled in the corner with the reuniting theatre kids, happy to be the center of their attention as an up-and-coming Broadway producer, though Alan being firmly attached to his partner on the other side of the room left Amy to assume there must have been a dramatic falling out.

The evening was as much about observing who was avoiding each other as it was seeing who was happy to be back in the same room again. Though as she scanned the crowd searching the faces, she found herself really searching for just one. 

“I swear to Christ if someone calls me Triple A again, I’m going to lose my shit,” Annabelle huffed as she joined the table, snapping Amy out of her thoughts. Molly and Annabelle had become closer at Yale, and while they hadn’t exactly formed a trio, she was a welcome addition to the friendship.

“Do you want me to grab you a second name tag,” Molly deadpanned. 

“That’s not funny.”

Molly could see Amy’s eyes scanning the room.

“I know who you’re looking for. She never sent in her RSVP.” Molly pointed out.

“I mean, that could mean anything, though. A lot of people didn’t. Nobody uses mail anymore anyway,” Amy negotiated.

“Amy? We’ve been over this. It’s been ten years. You gave it a shot after you got back from Africa and it didn’t work out. You’re not here for her. Okay? You’re too good for that shit.”

“Wait what’s the situation?” Annabelle asked. “Are you waiting for Hope so you can try not fingering her butthole?”

“Fuck, Molly…”

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t NOT going to tell her.”

Amy sighed, embarrassed like the 17-year-old she was then all over again. 

“Well…yeah. I guess. I mean, no. I was just curious if she’d show. I think she’s seeing someone anyway.”

“Wait do you guys still talk?” Molly asked, horrified.

“No I stalk the shit out of her on social media like a normal person.”

“What happened with you two?” Annabelle asked.

“It was nothing it was like…I don’t know. I got back from Africa and we texted for a while and were hanging out. We tried to keep things going once she started at USC and I went to Columbia but…I dunno. We were like 19 and trying to do long distance. It just got fucked up.”

“Hope cheated on her. Is the part she’s leaving out,” Molly interjected.

“Yeah but like, I low-key cheated on her too. And we had never really talked about the rules with long distance.”

“No. Amy? No. I’m not relitigating this with you. Your heart was broken, you rebounded, and then she suddenly decided she regretted losing the best thing that had ever happened to her, as well she should have. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Anyway. I haven’t talked to her really since then. Like eight years.”

Annabelle considered all the information she’d just been given.

“Whatever Hope was a bitch,” she concluded. Molly cheers’d her. Amy finished her wine, deciding she needed a breather. 

“Hey I’m gonna step out for a sec, get some fresh air.”

——

Amy walked down the steps of the back gym entrance and out into the breezy June evening, pulling her blazer a little tighter against the chill. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Well fuck,” came the sound of a familiar low voice. Amy turned and in the darkness, lit only by a burning cigarette, there was Hope, leaning against the side of the building.

Amy took her in. Still gorgeous as ever, her long hair seemingly untouched since high school, pulled back in a tight ponytail. She wore a black dress with a leather jacket, having upgraded to something more adult from the fringe number she sported back then. 

Amy wore a sharp maroon suit with a black shirt and bolo tie, her light auburn hair the same unkempt length it had always been. They were both of them just the next Pokemon evolution of their high school selves. 

“Molly said you weren’t coming.”

“Yeah I forgot to mail in my RSVP. Who mails things anymore.”

Amy couldn’t help but laugh at their shared sentiment. “Yeah, totally.”

Hope seemed unfazed by the tension, as if there was no need for there to be any. It felt the same as it had that night, Hope almost infuriatingly cool, Amy ready to panic and collapse at any second. 

“How are you? How’s uh…sorry, what do you do again?” Amy asked.

“I’m a brand manager.”

“Oh, cool.” Amy paused, “What does that mean?”

Hope laughed. “Nothing. But it lets me travel, so…” 

“Cool.”

“What about you? Where are you these days?”

“Oh, uh, I started a sustainable urban farming non-profit. You know, trying to help what’s left of the earth before the smog overtakes us. Where do you live these days?”

“Mostly based in New York. You?”

“Uh, same actually. Or, well, upstate. I bought a farm but the company operates out of the city so I’m in and out.”

“So let me get this straight. You started a sustainability non-profit and moved to a farm upstate.”

“Correct.”

Hope laughed. “Jesus you really are a fucking huge lesbian.” Amy laughed and blushed. Hope continued, “I bet you live up there with some hot wife and like 2 big dogs, right?”

She played it off cool but the flicker in her eyes betrayed her anxiety over hearing the answer. Amy couldn’t help but smile a little at the power she’d just been handed.

“Uh…no, actually. I’ve had relationships, but, last year or so mostly just been focusing on work and the farm, so. Yeah.”

Hope nodded. An awkward silence followed. Amy finally realized what was supposed to happen next. 

“Oh, sorry, what about you?”

“Nothing serious. I can’t handle that shit.”

“Yeah, I’m aware,” Amy said almost under her breath. Hope’s eyes grew wide. 

“Fuck. I guess I walked right into that,” she conceded.

“Sorry, that…I dunno it just popped into my head.” Amy tried to backtrack even though she wasn’t exactly sorry.

“Look, I get it, okay? I was 19 and fucked up and wasn’t ready to have a real girlfriend, you know? I was exploring, I wanted…I don’t know. It was never really about you, Amy.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“I don’t know. Nothing else has. I tried to explain my side of things and you didn’t want to hear it. And then you went and fucked the first girl who looked at you, so, I don’t know, fuck you too?”

Amy let out a laugh, taken aback by Hope’s gall. But when she looked back and into the eyes of the ice queen she once knew, she saw genuine pain.

“You know that didn’t mean anything. I was upset,” Amy said.

“I made a mistake. I was drunk and you were thousands of miles away. And I kept trying to figure out what we were doing and you wouldn’t…you just never had a straight answer for what you wanted and it pissed me off. I told you, Amy. I don’t like meek people. And I thought we were past all that once shit started between us but then you went to Columbia and I went to USC and it just…it just sucked. It sucked being apart, it sucked having to talk to you on the phone and you never wanted to have phone sex and we’d only see each other like every few months…”

“What the fuck point are you making Hope? That it was my fault you cheated on me? Literally fuck off.”

“No! It was my mistake. I know. But I hate that you just didn’t listen to me at all after it happened. You just decided I was this bitch you always thought I was in high school and you ran to Molly and all she did was help you totally rewrite everything that happened between us.”

“So what did happen between us? If I rewrote everything. What am I missing? Because I’m pretty sure you were the one who gave me your number before I left for Africa. And when I got back next summer and we started hanging out, you were the one who was fully on board to do long distance.”

“To try it.”

“Same fucking difference! You agreed that we would stay together and we both knew it would be hard and it would suck and you just…gave up! You gave up on it! And I know that we were only 19 and none of that shit really matters but…”

“It doesn’t matter? Amy it’s been ten years since we graduated and we’re still here talking about it. It mattered. And fuck you for saying it didn’t.” Amy could see that Hope was truly hurt. It took everything in Amy not to fully back down in that moment. But she had a few more hits to make.

“It was hard for me, too. I was trying to navigate being back in the real world again, without Molly, without you. I was dealing with my own shit, so yeah, no, I wasn’t always up for phone sex…”

“NEVER up for it.”

“It’s weird! Am I the only one who thinks it’s weird!? I don’t want to be sitting on my extra long twin dorm bed while my roommate watches some shit with her headphones in meanwhile I’m like listening to you cum?! That is not sexy! Am I crazy!?”

She looked up to find Hope laughing. 

“Why is that funny?”

“It’s…sorry. I don’t know.”

“What.”

“That prudish shit you do, when you get all worked up like that…you have no idea how fucking cute it is.”

“Don’t hit on me right now! I’m serious about this! This is me being mad at you!”

Hope pulled her laughter together.

“Yes. Okay. Sorry. Please continue.” She folded her arms. 

“Well now I feel like you’re making fun of me.”

“That’s what I do.”

Amy felt herself melt that much more. 

“Hope, I…I don’t know. I just wanted…I don’t really know what I wanted. You, I guess. And for it to be easier. Stuff like that should be easy when you’re 19.”

“And how about 28?” Hope looked Amy dead in the eyes, beginning to close the space between them. 

“Well. I’m a farmer now. I know the value of hard work.”

Hope moved closer, a devilish smile on her face.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So what you’re telling me is…you’ve gotten a lot better with your hands, huh?”

Amy blushed. Hope laced her fingers through Amy’s, now barely a breath apart. 

“I um, I guess you could say…”

But Hope cut her off before she could finish, capturing her in a kiss that felt like their first. They sustained it for a minute or two, letting years melt away and transporting them back to that bathroom floor.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of a single applause. They looked up to see someone peering down from the roof at them. 

“Gigi what the FUCK,” Hope and Amy both said in unison. 

“I came up here to see if my treasure was still safe.”

“Sure, Gigi,” Amy sighed, resigned. 

“Good news, it is. But also that was beautiful. You two love each other. I’ve known it since we were in 8th grade.”

“I…I transferred in in 10th grade, Gigi,” Hope said.

“Well, sometimes you can just feel these things.”

“Do you need some help?” Amy asked.

“Oh no, my helicopter is coming to pick me up from here soon. There’s a meeting of the Illuminati in London that I missed for this, hoping to catch the afterparty. I probably shouldn’t have told you that.”

“It’s chill, Gigi. We won’t tell,” Amy promised.

At that moment, the sound of whirring helicopter blades blared through the night. Gigi’s ride appeared, and as mysteriously as she entered their lives, she was gone again. Hope and Amy turned back to each other, laughing. 

“Anyway,” Amy said, leaning up and resuming their kiss. But it wasn’t long before they were interrupted again. 

“Are you KID-DING me. ARE you kidding me,” Molly fumed as she burst open the doors from the gym. She hurried toward them and grabbed Amy by the arm.

“You have a sickness. This is an addiction to bullshit. As your best friend, I am telling you you should seek help. You should seek professional help,” she lectured, dragging Amy away. Hope was still laughing. 

“No, Molly, it’s fine,” she began. Molly whirled around. 

“Don’t even fucking START with me, Hope. Do you understand the MONTHS I spent hearing her cry on the phone? Or in my lap? Or fucking anywhere at any time? Do you really think I’m gonna let you have another shot at ruining her life?”

“Mol,” Amy ventured quietly. “Molly I love you. You know I do. And you know how much I needed you back then and I will never be ungrateful for that, but…Molly we’re almost thirty. It was almost ten years ago. And…if it’s a mistake, you have to let me make it.”

“I can’t believe this. You’re out here with her for five minutes and she’s fucking in your head like a…like a tapeworm. Like an emotional tapeworm. That is what you are, Hope.”

“No she’s not, Molly.” Amy was determined to stand her ground. And while Hope was entirely capable of fighting her own battles, there was something about seeing Amy defend her, and to Molly, that made her realize just how badly she missed her, and how badly she wished she could undo what had happened. 

“Hope did a fucked up thing when we were still teenagers. She was…we were both scared and everything was really new and we didn’t know what we were doing. But…I do now. Or at least, I know who I am now. And I know that…whatever she and I had was real and if it turns out it wasn’t then fine but…you have to let me try, Molly. This is what you always said you wanted from me. It’s who I became after high school. I’ve gotta make my own decisions.”

Molly considered her, still skeptical. She opened her mouth to say something to Amy but instead pivoted toward Hope. She marched to the tall woman and held out a strong pointed finger to her face. 

“I swear to fuck, if you hurt her again I know people who will tear those pretty long limbs off one by one and it will look like an accident,” she warned. 

“What the fuck, Molly.” Amy said with disgust and awe. 

“Okay. That was too hardcore. But you heard me. Don’t you fucking dare hurt my best friend again.”

“I won’t,” Hope promised. She turned to Amy, knowing that the words were hers more than Molly’s. “I won’t.”

Molly looked from one to the other, her suspicion waning. Suddenly, Jared, wearing a t-shirt with his own face on it, similar to the one from graduation day but this time with a photo of him from each year that had passed since high school, burst through the doors. 

“Hon, they’re about to do the raffle drawing. Also Tanner broke a table. Also they ran out of beer so Nick went to buy a few kegs and handles. Also I love you, you’re all amazing women, I can’t believe how far we’ve come and that I get to call myself your husband, Molly Davidson.”

Molly sighed and smiled. “Thank you, Jared. I love you too. I’ll be right in.” 

Jared disappeared back through the door. Molly looked back at Hope and Amy. She said nothing but put two fingers up to her own eyes and pointed them back at Hope, to warn her she was and would always be watching her. She backed up slowly, turning only when she started to lose her footing on the steps. 

Once left alone again, Hope and Amy came back together, taking each other’s hands. 

“I know this is Molly’s big night,” Hope began. But Amy was reading her mind. 

“She won’t miss us for half an hour.” Amy took Hope’s hand and started pulling her away toward another door. Hope pulled her back, kissing her. 

“An hour.” Hope decided. Amy grinned, still blushing. “Come on, farmer.” 

And with that, the two hurried off into the depths of the school, off to find an empty classroom where they could finally get some peace and privacy.


End file.
